Welcome Home, Rukia
by Zen Hikari
Summary: "Tadaima." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum.Ada jeda sejenak diantara mereka, sampai akhirnya Ichigo mampu untuk berujar."Okaeri, Rukia."  Sequel Time To Say Goodbye. RnR?


Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read

**Welcome Home, Rukia**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Keigo."

"Apa ?"

"Rukia… apa dia akan kembali?"

"Tidak. " Hening sejenak sebelum Ichigo mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Keigo. "Karena Rukia-chan tidak pernah pergi. Kau harus tahu itu, Ichigo."

**x.x**

Ichigo masih ingat kata-kata Keigo siang tadi. Ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat di halaman belakang sekolah dan temannya itu tiba-tiba saja membicarakan tentang Rukia.

Pemuda itu lalu menghela napas berat.

"Sudah setalun lebih, ya?" gumamnya.

Tepatnya sudah tujuh belas bulan sejak _Winter War_, sejak ia berhasil mengalahkan Aizen, sejak ia kehilangan kekuatannya dan sejak dirinya harus membiarkan Rukia pergi.

Kehidupan Ichigo pun berlangung seperti biasanya.

Sekolah, kerja sambilan di sana-sini, namun minus membasmi _Hollow_.

Ya, sekarang tugasnya digantikan Ishida, Inoue, juga Chad.

Peran Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai _Shinigami_ pengganti sudah berakhir.

Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sebaliknya?

Ichigo hanya merasa sedikit…. Janggal.

Terutama sejak 'orang itu' pergi.

**xxxx**

"Rukia…"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Rukia segera menoleh dan mendapati Byakuya sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari _reiatsu _Byakuya yang familiar itu?

"Kenapa Nii-sama kemari?"

Byakuya ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batang Sakura yang ada di halaman Kuchiki _Mansion _tersebut. Posisi yang sama seperti Rukia sebelum gadis itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Pulanglah." Alih-alih menjawab, Byakuya malah mengatakan satu kata dengan intonasi tegas seperti biasa.

"Sebentar lagi," Rukia mengeratkan genggamannya pada _Zanpakutou_ miliknya .

Byakuya tidak membalas. Laki-laki itu hanya mendongak untuk menatap bulan yang kelihatan begitu bulat di langit _Soul Society_.

"Nii-sama?"

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Apa maksud kakaknya ini?

Byakuya tidak sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit Soul Society, "kalau kau memang ingin pergi. Pergilah."

"Nii-sama… Aku hanya…"

"Aku sudah meminta ijin pada _Soutaicho_ dan dia setuju." Byakuya segera memotong perkataan adiknya.

Hening.

Rukia terlalu kaget mendengarnya. Disaat dia ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo, tiba-tiba Byakuya datang dan mengatakan kalau dia boleh pergi ke dunia manusia untuk menemui si rambut_ orange_ itu.

Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang manis.

Rukia membungkuk di depan kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu. "terima kasih."

"Hn."

Hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari bibir Byakuya sebelum ia meninggalkan Rukia yang masih membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

**xxxx**

Suara weker yang memekakkan telinga membuat Ichigo melempar jam malang itu dengan bantal.

Ichigo benci bangun pagi.

Dengan langkah terseret Ichigo berjalan memasuki kamar mandinya. Sebelum pintu kamar mandi itu ditutup dengan brutal, Ichigo masih sempat mengguman kesal. "aku masih ngantuk!"

**x.x**

"Selamat pagi, Onii-chan!" sapa Yuzu pada Ichigo yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Selamat pagi." Jawab Ichigo acuh.

Ichigo kemudian memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan Yuzu dengan malas-malasan. Bukannya ia tidak lapar, Cuma hari ini ia sedang tidak bersemangat saja. Apalagi ketika mengingat kalau sore nanti ia harus kerja sambilan di mini market.

"Aku duluan, ya!" kata ichigo sambil menyambar tas sekolahnya. "Terima kasih makanannya."

"Hati-hati!" balas Yuzu.

Hari-Hari Ichigo sebagai anak sekolahan yang 'biasa-biasa' pun akhirnya dimulai.

**x.x**

"Kau itu kalau kerja yang benar! Jangan melayani pembeli dengan malas-malasan begitu. Lama-lama pengunjung toko ini bisa berkurang!"

Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak mendengar omelan bosnya yang sudah berlangsung hampir setengah jam dan sekarang telinganya mulai panas.

Memang, tadi ada pembeli yang mengadu pada bosnya karena Ichigo salah mengambilkan pesanan orang itu. Salahkan saja mood-nya sedang berada dalam titik paling rendah hari ini.

"Kalau lain kali kau masih begini, aku akan memecatmu! Mengerti!"

"Ya…" jawab Ichigo masih dengan nada malas.

Si bos pun mulai meradang.

"Jawab yang benar!"

"Ya! Saya mengerti!"

Hening.

"Ku… Ku… Kurosaki. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, ya. Biar aku yang jaga tokonya. Kau kelihatannya perlu istirahat."

Bos Ichigo nampak ketakutan mendengar Ichigo yang menjawab dengan membentak begitu.

"Baiklah, saya permisi." Ichigo pun segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

Sepertinya bentakan Ichigo barusan cukup membuat trauma yang dalam bagi si bos malang.

**xxxx**

Ichigo merebahkan badannya di rumput yang tumbuh di sekitar danau.

Hari Ichigo sedikit sebentar lagi gelap namun Ichigo sedang malas untuk pulang.

Dan entah kenapa, ingatan Ichigo kembali pada saat perpisahannya dengan Rukia.

Di tempat ini juga.

Sesak itu mulai terasa lagi.

Bagaimana kalau Rukia tidak juga datang? Bagaimana kalau Rukia melupakan janjinya?

Hah! Ichigo merasa sedikit sentimental sekarang.

Hembusan angin malam yang dingin membuatnya memilih untuk pulang saja. Tubuhnya juga sudah lelah luar biasa. Ia sekarang butuh tidur.

Ichigo kemudian mengambil tasnya lalu mulai berjalan gontai ke arah rumahnya.

"Ichigo!"

Tapi sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Rukia… " gumam Ichigo, ia seolah tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada sosok yang begitu ia rindukan.

Perlahan, Rukia mendekati Ichigo.

"_Tadaima._" Bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

Ada jeda sejenak diantara mereka, sampai akhirnya Ichigo mampu untuk berujar.

"_Okaeri_, Rukia."

**E.N.D**

AN : Saya balik untuk dengan sequel **Time to Say Goodbye **:P

Saya memang sempat bilang mau hiatus, tapi godaan untuk buat fic ternyata sangatlah besar, minna-san! *lebay mode ON*

Harap dimaklumi kalau fic ini terkesan maksa dan amatsangatGAJEsekali… ^^!

dan judul yang tidak nyambung sama ceritanya :) saya bingung nentuin judul :P

Yosh! RnR, please?


End file.
